imsfsogfandomcom-20200214-history
IMSF-SOG Wiki
Who Are They IMSF is a Private Military Firm that originated on IMVU. They are currently the one of the best on IMVU according to business statistics from 2014 and early to mid 2015. IMSF is an elite security services provider. With expertise forged in the worlds most challenging environments. The slogan IMSF uses is "''Portas mortis exspectant daemones" ("Wicked demons await"). IMSF's aim is to ensure the safety of IMVU's users whether it be Role Play or ensuing account safety consulting. IMSF will be there to consult your needs. IMSF placed 1st best Private Military Firm on IMVU for its dedication to business according to polls of 2015. IMSF Warehouse IMSF is the only functional PMC on IMVU to have it's own merchandise franchise, according to 2014 polls. The sub company that IMSF runs is called the IMSF Warehouse. The IMSF Warehouse is a company developed by xBenjamin, and designed to make quality products from clothing to weaponry on IMVU. © 2015 IMSF All rights reserved. IMSF Website The IMSF Corporation have their own website, which currently the CEO operates. The website is called IMSF Database. The website has free registration to the site and is open to all, there are currently only a few tabs that are "Members Only". These tabs are mainly used for the IMSF members and what-not. Fox Hound Conflict On December 10th 2014, CEO Ezio Rorke made a statement on a social media site shaming Fox Hound. ''"I know what I'm saying. So don't go around spreading lies. Because right now everyone is laughing at your petty Fox Hound for having XicValdemar in the ranks alone. Even GSO, GTI and GTO. So keep thinking you are all that. Cause you ain't shit. You are a bunch of losers and anyone that joins you guys must be losers too. '' Here let me explain my reasoning: -How many times have Fox Hound fallen and restarted? =3 -How many times have IMSF fallen and restarted? =0 -How many members does Fox Hound have that are actually TRULY loyal? ehh .. estimated around 3-4 -How many members of IMSF are loyal and do work? Nearly all of them (Excluding the developers there on permission) -Does Fox Hound generate a yearly revenue for product sales? No. -Does IMSF? Yes annual 100k every six months. -Why is Fox Hound known? For its relation to MGS, a video game. -Why is IMSF known? IMSF is known for its real life based company "Academi aka Blackwater aka Xe" and its originality for not copying from a video game. IMSF bases its organization on real world laws and traits that has kept our members alive since day 1. -What service does Fox Hound do for the military community? Nothing just sits there like a poster child. -What does IMSF do for the military community? IMSF uses its warehouse franchise to implement free uniforms for dawning military, police groups of no charge. Also IMSF's CEO delivers free uniforms upon requests (Pending he can afford to do so which he still can.) So you tell me who is the real benefactor here and who does more for people than a ripoff group from a petty outdated video game." After he made this comment he made multiple others but the records were lost due to the post being deleted. What They Do in Role Play Logistics: IMSF-SOG PMC leverages years of experience supplying our deployed personnel and overseas clients in order to provide logistics services that few companies can rival. Whether understanding and assessing supply chain risks or moving goods and services to inhospitable places, we meet the needs of our clients quickly and efficiently. Through precise and proven methodologies, we analyze, plan and deliver logistics solutions to our clients regardless of the inherent risk relating to our client’s requirements. Critical Infrastructure Protection: IMSF-SOG PMC provides best-in-class security solutions developed to support and protect critical infrastructure installations, including custom built risk assessments & mitigation plans, protection of personnel and key assets, specialized training curriculum's and cross-domain unmanned systems support. Our skills in analysis, training and high-threat protection allow us to facilitate the stable operations of oil, gas, mining, nuclear and port installations. Maritime Security: IMSF-SOG PMC trains, equips and defends the global maritime trade against piracy, insurrection and political instability. Our efforts to protect our clients are informed by years of experience in providing protective services in the world’s most at-risk regions including the Gulf of Aden and the merchant channels off the coast of Somalia. Prevention is the key to success for the seafaring community with our comprehensive end-to-end maritime security services. Security Technology: We embrace and utilize the constant advances being made in information management for threat deterrence purposes and provide our customers with the most cutting edge collection of technologies available anywhere. We deliver highly versatile and seamless threat mitigation strategies that are easily integrated into any threat environment with greater cost efficiency than traditional capabilities-based approaches. Commercial Services: Threats to the human experience manifest themselves in innumerable ways. When an event occurs that causes harm, chaos and disruption, the costs to recover can be incalculable. Critical Infrastructure operators and commercial facilities are increasingly targeted by adversaries in often violent and unrecoverable ways. IMSF-SOG provides facility assessments, tailored training and armed protection to high-risk commercial clients worldwide. Government Services: After 80,000(RP WISE) missions in the most hostile regions on Earth, IMSF-SOG has never lost an asset or principal under our protection. No firm in the world is more proven when it comes to supporting governments as they resolve hard security problems. With 7,000(RP WISE) acres dedicated to training and preparing government clients and our own staff to operate in every possible environment, IMSF-SOG is unsurpassed. Games of Operation IMSF have a variety of operations where IMSF-SOG operates. IMSF operates heavily on IMVU, MMO PC Games, Xbox 360 and the Xbox One. IMSF likes to Role-Play operations on the Xbox 360 game "Warface" on there IMSF is 50+ members strong. IMSF also likes to Role-Play a different Era in our Syfy Era, those games are called Star Wars: Battlefront 2 (SWBF2), Star War The Old Republic (SWTOR), Halo (Discontinued, will be reinstated on Halo 5) but still operational on Halo Reach and lastly, Titanfall and Defiance. IMSF also operates in the 2 year future era known as the Battlefield era. That era is basically Modern War combat. Battlefield 3 and 4 (Discontinued). IMSF also has a small division on Call of Duty: Ghosts as a Squad Formation. Lastly IMSF has a smaller yet effective crew on Grand Theft Auto V, known as the IMSF Paramilitary. IMSF also operates on Facebook games such as Soldiers Inc (Current), War Commander (Discontinued), Total Domination (Discontinued). Right now, IMSF only operates on the Xbox 360 and the Xbox One. Code of Conduct and Business Ethics I.M.S.F CODE OF BUSINESS ETHICS AND CONDUCT SUBCONTRACTOR’S CERTIFICATION OF COMPLIANCE WITH THE CODE OF BUSINESS ETHICS AND CONDUCT As set forth in its Code of Business Ethics and Conduct, I.M.S.F is committed to the highest standards of integrity, ethical behavior, and compliance with all applicable laws. As a subcontractor of I.M.S.F, my company/I support these objectives and affirm the following: I have read and understand the Code of Business Ethics and Conduct, including the Statement of Conformance to the PSC.1 Quality Standard. My company/I understand that the Code sets forth the minimum standards of conduct with which my company/I must comply. My company is/I am responsible for complying with all sections of the Code of Business Ethics and Conduct and acting ethically and with integrity at all times. It is my company’s/my duty and responsibility to report any known or reasonably suspected violations of the Code of Business Ethics and Conduct or I.M.S.F policies. My company/I may report such violations to its/my I.M.S.F point of contact, the Chief Regulatory & Compliance Officer/General Counsel, or the Incident Reporting Hotline, and my company/I may do so anonymously. It is my company’s/my responsibility to understand the Code of Business Ethics and Conduct, and my company/I should direct any questions to its/my I.M.S.F point of contact or the Chief Regulatory & Compliance Officer/General Counsel. I also attest that nothing in my company’s/my past or present conduct contradicts I.M.S.F’s Code of Business Ethics and Conduct, Statement of Conformance, or adherence to the clauses of the PSC.1 Standard. Their Founder.. xBenjamin Ezio "Rorke" Hei is 20 years old, he is one of the most successful people on IMVU as far as Military. His bio begins back in the streets of IMVU's South Central Los Angles. He was born in 1995 into the gang the "█████" for 14 years he would run from the police in the gang. Upon his criminal habits he was a honorable person thus returning with threats from the people he conducted the crime against, when he turned 15 he enlisted in the Military and was deployed several times and has been granted various ribbons and medals for valor. By the time he turned 16 he was granted the rank of Lieutenant of the Marine Corps for his actions in his various tours in the Military. When turning 16, and taking his rank with him, he was routed to the Navy Seals which was known as the 7th Column and conducted various operations involving many deployments in Africa, Middle East and South America. Upon his tour in Iraq he came home with a purple heart and medal of valor for pulling his entire unit out of a collapsing building which ended up collapsing fully with him still inside, his unit then made unbelievable efforts to rescue him and then succeeded. Shortly after arriving back to the United States, there was an assassination attempt on his life through a business transaction, he got away with a grazed eyebrow. Upon turning 17 he took the unit from the 7th Column and molded it into the now renown and functional IMSF-SOG Private Military and Security Corporation. By the age of 18 he has successfully earned a estimated total of nearly $███,███ in revenue from IMSF. He then took this near $███,███ and then introduced the Military to the now known IMSF Warehouse, which is where you can buy guns of many decal and uniforms of many nations and camouflage. Around the half years of his 18 years he then signed on with Dutch Industries as a renown arms dealer and him and 'Dutch' began running business operations, Ezio would make guns and collect revenue in Dutch's absence. For the time he has turned 19 he proudly announced that IMSF has become the premier Private Military and Security Service of the region. Shortly after the new year (2015) Ezio set out on a deployment to Pakistan, Being stations at ████████████ █████████ █████ ███████████ ██ ██████. His age was not a factor in his life because his father was Benjamin Ancelotti, various strings got pulled for his service, but then Benjamin was assassinated by Alexander Miller on the military base he was stationed at in Brazil. Rorke is still operational in the US Navy Seals and is to report to ████ ████ every two weeks. Further information is classified. Category:Browse Category:Gaming Category:IMVU Category:Military Category:Private Military Company Category:Private Security Company